gladers_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Alby
In The Maze Runner, Alby was first seen demanding the surrounding Gladers to be quiet after Thomas climbed out of the Box, causing Thomas to assume he was the leader of the group. He introduced himself to Thomas and informed him of his location in the Glade. He feels uneasy about this task, since Thomas is the first Greenbean since Nick's death, and Alby never had to introduce one before. As Thomas began to ask questions, Alby told him that he'd gradually get his answers and that he would give him the Tour of the Glade the next day. Thomas, nonetheless continued to ask questions, causing Alby to get angry with him. Alby proceeded to tell Thomas that he needed to accept his new life in the Glade. He reaffirmed that Thomas would get a tour of the Glade and left it to Newt to get him a bed and sleep before walking off. Later that day, Alby was seen tending to Ben along with Newt. When Thomas came into the room, once again asking for answers, Alby jumped up and took Thomas out of the room. He proceeded to furiously ask why he had come up there and demanded for him to leave immediately and not to see him again till tomorrow. The next morning, Alby sent Newt to show Thomas a Griever through a window. Later, Alby arrived to take Thomas on the Tour, but told Thomas to ask no questions until it was over. During the tour, he explained each section of the Glade and the purpose of each. He also explained that outside the Glade was the Maze and told Thomas that they have a rule that no one, except Runners, are allowed in it. Just as he was explaining what a Beetle Blade was to Thomas, the siren for a new person entering the Glade went off. Confused, he and Thomas both set off towards the Box. Soon after, Alby and Minho went out into the Maze to check on Minho's sighting of a dead Griever; however, the Griever turned out to be playing dead, and Alby got stung. Minho tried to half-carry him back to the Glade. However, they arrived outside the doors just as they began to close for the night. As he saw them approach, Thomas slipped out just as the doors closed in an attempt to help them. Minho was very angry at him for this, saying he had no hope. Believing their chances were better if they split up, Minho ran off, leaving Thomas and the now unconscious Alby alone together. Thomas, refusing to leave his friend behind, grabbed Alby and started running through the Maze. He eventually realized he was too tired to keep carrying Alby, but still wouldn't leave him, so he tied himself and Alby in vines that hung from the walls. As Grievers rolled up the wall toward Alby, Thomas redirected them towards himself, and when the Grievers had picked up too much speed to miss him, he moved aside, throwing the Griever past him. Minho then returned, and seeing Thomas dodging the Grievers gave him an idea. They left Alby tied up and ran towards the the Cliff together. As they approached, they braced themselves and faced the Grievers that had pursued them. They then used Thomas's dodging idea to lead the Grievers over the Cliff, saving Alby and themselves. They then started back towards the Glade, grabbing Alby on the way. After the doors opened, Alby was immediately taken into the Homestead and given the Grief Serum. Soon after, he went through the Changing. After the Changing, Alby asked to see Thomas. He started to tell Thomas how he knew a lot now, such as who Thomas and Teresa were, and that he could remember what the outside world was like. But just as Alby was about to go into more detail, he had a seizure, induced by WICKED to prevent him from revealing too much information to Thomas. When the Grievers started coming into the Glade to pick off one kid a night, Alby decided to go to the map room to "study" the maps more closely. But when a Griever took one of the boys, Winston went to check on Alby. He found him lying in the map room, stunned, with a cut across his forehead. The maps in the room were apparently burned by an unknown Glader; however, they turned out to be decoys, as the real ones had been moved. Alby later confessed that he burned what he thought were the maps and then slammed his head against the table to give himself an alibi. He then ranted about how they shouldn't try to escape the Maze because there was a terrible disease in the world that he would rather die than get. After Alby had undergone the Changing, it appeared as if he feared the outside world due to his memories. He became distant and no longer trusted himself to make any decisions for the Gladers, leaving Newt in charge. As the Gladers were attempting to escape the Maze, they were confronted by numerous Grievers. Afraid to return to the real world, and possibly believing that the death of one Glader would satisfy the Grievers, Alby did the unthinkable. He sacrificed himself to the Grievers, but unfortunately, his death was for nothing, as a bloody battle ensued in which many of the remaining Gladers were killed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased